Her Deep Red Eyes
by Andrew Hildreth
Summary: A story that occurred to me randomly one day. I think it's pretty good. SR lemon. Rated M for strong language, graphic descriptions and sexual content. Entire story updated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shinji Ikari lay alone in his room. Misato knocked on his door a couple of times, trying to talk to him. Shinji ignored her. He didn't want to see anyone right now. His heart was troubled.

He had just witnessed Rei Ayanami, a blue-haired girl who he was trying to get to know, self-destruct her Evangelion to destroy the Sixteenth Angel. There was no evidence found that confirmed her survival. Shinji's own heart felt like it had detonated with her Eva, because she had done it to save him. Now, he felt dead inside.

Misato came into his room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She said something that Shinji didn't hear. All he felt was her hand touch his.

"Don't touch me!" Shinji shouted, turning away, "Misato-san, just…stay away from me!"

_How could she understand?_ Shinji thought, anguished, _How can _anyone_ understand how I felt about Rei? I loved her. At least…I think I did…_

Shinji heard the phone ring. Misato answered it. Suddenly, she was shouting Shinji's name.

"We have to get to the hospital, NOW!" Misato shouted.

Misato drove like a maniac all the way to NERV's private hospital. Shinji raced down the corridor to where he saw someone standing, looking out the windows.

"Rei!" Shinji shouted.

The blue-haired girl turned her head. She looked silently at Shinji. Shinji came skidding to a stop and stood next to her.

"Oh, my god," Shinji said happily, "I-I can't believe you're alive! This is…incredible!"

A woman came walking down the corridor. It was Ritsuko.

"Rei," she said coldly, "why did you wander off? Return to your room at once."

"Yes, ma'am," Rei said obediently.

_How dare you?_ Shinji thought angrily, _She has every right to walk around and feel the sunlight. How _dare_ you treat her like this? I'll make you pay._

Shinji's own thoughts surprised him. He hadn't ever felt any animosity towards Ritsuko before this point. Now, suddenly, something about her just pissed him off.

The next day, Shinji returned to the hospital and found Rei in her room again. This time, however, she was not alone in the room. Shinji's father was there as well.

"Why are you here?" Gendo demanded coldly.

"I'm here to visit Rei," Shinji responded.

"Leave," Gendo ordered, "she's checking out today."

"I…" Shinji stammered. He didn't know why he was always so intimidated by his father. Shinji _hated_ his father, yet he was scared to death of him. Something was different this time, though. Shinji wasn't as afraid. He was concerned for Rei, and that concern overrided every other impulse in his brain, including his irrational fear of his father.

"I won't leave her," Shinji said forcefully.

"What did you say?" Gendo demanded.

"Father…I said I won't leave Rei's side ever again!"

"You insolent little--!"

"Shut up, father!" Shinji shouted, "I'm not afraid of you anymore! What I'm doing, I'm doing for _her_, for _Rei_!"

"I've had enough," Gendo said angrily, "Don't bother returning to headquarters. You will be arrested on sight."

"Just try and stop me," Shinji retorted.

"I could have you shot," Gendo growled.

"You could try," Shinji said, glaring at his father.

Gendo swooped out of the room and down the hall. Shinji stared angrily after him for a few moments, then turned back to face Rei. She was sitting up in bed, staring inquisitively at Shinji.

"Why…did you do that?" she asked quietly.

"Do what?" Shinji asked, "Stand up to my father? Don't you see I _had_ to? I've been cowering at the sight of him for _too_ damned _long_. I'm _sick_ of it. He forced me to almost _kill_ Toji, and _then_ he stands by and lets you blow yourself up! And _then_…_then_ he only comes to visit you after you've been in the hospital for a _day_! He doesn't care about anyone but _himself_! I _hate_ him!"

"Why did you stand against your father for my sake?" Rei asked, "I am not worth that kind of trouble."

"Yes, you are, Rei," Shinji said earnestly, "You sacrificed your Eva to save me. I can never thank you enough for what you did. I…"

Shinji faltered. Did he have the strength to tell Rei how he felt?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shinji hesitated for a long moment. He was torn between his love for Rei and his fear of telling her. Rei slid herself off of the bed and stood right in front of Shinji. Her face was a scant 10 inches from his own.

"I…" Shinji stammered again.

"What are you trying to say, Ikari?" Rei asked.

"It's…difficult, Rei," Shinji said hesitantly, "I'm…not sure if I _can_ say it. I've never said it to anyone before."

Shinji took a deep breath, followed by another. He felt like he was going to be sick. Rei transfixed Shinji in her stare. Shinji felt himself drowning in her hypnotizing, deep, dark-red eyes. Those enchanting eyes that had captured him the very first time he had seen her. Every time he looked at her eyes, something inside him disappeared; lost in her gaze.

"I…l-luh…" Shinji stammered slowly. He swallowed hard and tried again, "I luh…love you…Rei…"

He had said it. Shinji stood, frozen in her sight, horrified at her silence. How would she respond? Would she slap him in the face again, like she had when he had insulted his father in front of her?

"You…what?" Rei asked, looking confused.

"I love you, Rei," Shinji repeated, feeling stronger, "Do you understand love?"

"I am…not sure," Rei said, "What is love?"

_What has Ritsuko done to her?_ Shinji thought, horrified,_ What has my _father_ done to her? What have they done, that she cannot encompass love?_

"Love…is difficult to explain, Rei," Shinji said, taking her hand, "It's something that has to be felt in the heart. Why did you sacrifice Unit 00?"

"It…was the only way to destroy the Angel," Rei said uncertainly, "was it not?"

"I don't know, Rei," Shinji said, "but the way you acted… it touched me. It touched me in a place I've never felt touched before. You were willing to die to protect me. And you did that before, too. You were willing to die to shield me from the Fifth Angel's particle beam, do you remember?"

"I am…not sure," Rei said.

"You _have_ to remember, Rei," Shinji said desperately, "_Please,_ remember! That time, more than any other, was the time I realized it."

"Ikari…" Rei said. She sounded as though she were trying to say something difficult.

"Call me Shinji, Rei," Shinji said, "What are you trying to say?"

"Shinji…" Rei said, "Is love…why you pilot the Eva?"

"I don't know why I pilot Eva," Shinji said, "Maybe it's love, maybe it's just because they tell me to do it, I don't know. All I know is that piloting Eva gives me a purpose."

"Piloting Eva _is_ my purpose," Rei said, "I have nothing else."

"You said that before," Shinji said, "Once before, when we battled the Fifth Angel, you said that you were all alone and that you had nothing else. It made me cry, do you remember?"

"I…I think…so…" Rei said hesitantly, "Was that…love…?"

"It was the beginnings of it," Shinji said.

Shinji stood there, staring into Rei's eyes, feeling his blood heat as he looked. Rei stood, staring back into Shinji's blue eyes, feeling a confusing set of emotions.

_It is strange…_ Rei thought, _I have never experienced the events that Shinji is talking about, and yet… I know what he is talking about. The way he looks at me… I have never seen that look in another's eyes. The Commander seems to be sincere in his concern for me, but his eyes do not show it the way Shinji's do._

Shinji was in conversation with his own thoughts as Rei riddled out the confusion she was feeling.

_I can see the uncertainty behind her eyes,_ Shinji thought, _She's not sure what to feel. I know how I feel about her, but I can't put it into words._

"Shinji…" Rei said, breaking the silence, "Is love what a father feels for his child?"

"It's _supposed_ to be," Shinji replied cynically.

"Does your father love you?"

"No," Shinji said bluntly, "I don't think my father loves me at all. He's just using me because it's convenient for him. I don't think he cares about anyone, if he _ever_ cared about anyone."

"He…seems to care about me," Rei said quietly.

"Does he?" Shinji asked, "He must want you for something. He doesn't care about people; he just uses them for his own ends. Be careful of him, Rei. I'd _never_ forgive myself if anything else happened to you because I didn't act."

"Thank you…Shinji," Rei said, "Would you please leave now? I would like to be alone."

"Sure, Rei," Shinji said. Then, he turned and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shinji sat in his room at Misato's apartment. Once again, he had told Misato that he wanted to be alone for a while. Misato, though concerned, respected Shinji's request and left him alone. Alone with his thoughts again, Shinji sat in silence. He didn't think about anything; he just sat, letting his thoughts digest themselves about what he had just experienced. Shinji was shaken out of his trance by the sound of his cell phone ringing. The only person to have ever called him was his friend, Kensuke. Shinji picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shinji?" came Rei's quiet voice. 

"What's up, Rei?" Shinji asked.

"I…felt the need to call you," Rei said, "Could we meet somewhere? I wish to talk with you face to face."

"Sure, sure," Shinji said eagerly, "How about going out to lunch?"

"Where will we eat?" Rei asked.

"I don't know," Shinji said, "You pick."

"I…have never…" Rei said, her voice trailing off.

"All right," Shinji said understandingly, "I'll come and pick you up, and then we'll decide together, okay?"

"Okay," Rei said, "Goodbye."

"'Bye," Shinji said.

He walked out of his room and found Misato sipping on a beer at the table.

"Misato-san, I'm going out for lunch, okay?"

"Sure, Shinji, have fun," Misato said in her usual cheerful voice, "Behave yourself with Rei."

"Wha—but—we aren't, _rrrgh_," Shinji stammered and growled, "You're still teasing me! I'm getting sick of it! And anyway, how the hell did you know that it was _Rei_ that called me? Do you have my phone _tapped_?"

"Ease off a little, Shin-chan," Misato said, "I'm only picking! What's eating you?"

"Nothing," Shinji said darkly, and then stormed out the door.

_Misato's so immature,_ Shinji thought angrily as he walked up the street, _She's supposed to be my guardian, and _I'm_ more grown up than _she_ is. It's sickening._

He calmed down as he walked, though, and soon Shinji came to Rei's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Rei?" he called, "Are you there?"

Rei opened the door and walked out to Shinji. She was dressed in the school uniform she always wore. The greenish-blue in the skirt brought out the tone of her eyes, making her look very enchanting, indeed.

"I am ready," Rei said.

"Then let's go," Shinji said.

They walked uptown to the mall district. Shinji and Rei walked past several restaurants until they came to a small café.

"This looks nice," Rei said softly.

"All right," Shinji replied, "Let's see what this place is like."

They walked into the café and sat down at one of the small tables. As it turned out, the place that they had selected was more of a coffee shop kind of place where young couples often ventured.

Shinji and Rei didn't order much, other than a coffee for Shinji and an herbal tea for Rei. They sat in silence together for several long minutes. Then, Rei spoke.

"Shinji," she asked, "why do you hate your father?"

"I told you," Shinji answered, "He uses people. He's used me in the past, to try and kill another human being! I can't ever forgive him for that. Even less than that, I can't forgive him for abandoning me! He left me because he didn't want me anymore. Then, when he said he needed me again, he called me back and expected me to just go along with his wishes."

"You did, though, did you not?" Rei asked.

"Well…yes," Shinji admitted, "but that's not the point. He still only called me back because he _wanted_ me for something. You spend the most time with him of all of us, Rei; you _must_ know what he's up to."

"I…I cannot say," Rei said hesitantly, "The Commander…does not permit me to talk about what we do."

"What _do_ you do, Rei," Shinji asked, "Tell me."

"I… Please, Shinji, do not ask this of me," Rei protested, starting to get up, "The Commander would be very unhappy if I told you about…"

"About what, Rei?" Shinji asked eagerly, "If you told me about what?"

"No, Shinji, please," Rei protested again, "I _cannot_ tell you. Please do not ask me again."

"Rei," Shinji said, "You heard my father. He threatened to have me arrested or _shot_. I need to know what he and Ritsuko are up to. I want to get back at them for the way they've treated you."

"They care for me," Rei said. But suddenly, she wasn't sure.

_Do they care for me,_ she thought doubtfully, _or is Shinji right, are they only using me?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rei stood in the lift down to the lower levels of Central Dogma. She was on her way to another appointment with Dr. Akagi. They were continuing to scan her and load her personality into the dummy plugs. Rei entered the lab and found the large tube that she had become accustomed to being in every week. Dr. Akagi was waiting for her.

"You're late, Rei," she said impatiently.

"I apologize," Rei said, "I was having lunch with Shinji."

"With _Shinji_?" Ritsuko repeated, stunned, "What were you doing eating lunch with _him_?"

"He is my friend, doctor," Rei said, "Am I not allowed having friends?"

"Let's just continue where we left off the last time," Ritsuko said briskly, "You know what to do, Rei."

"Yes ma'am," Rei said.

Rei removed her clothing and climbed into the tube. The tube filled with LCL and suspended Rei above the base of the tube. Rei closed her eyes and relaxed. It would be about two hours before she could go anywhere or do anything else. Her thoughts drifted back to Shinji.

_He has a presence that is far different from the Commander's,_ she thought, _The Commander creates an aura of cold indifference and strict command. Shinji creates a much gentler atmosphere around him. He is still firm and set in his beliefs, but he has a more compassionate side._

Rei was unable to keep her thoughts on the task at hand for the duration of the test. When the time was up, Ritsuko was very angry with Rei.

"Why are these readings so abnormal?" she demanded, "What's wrong with you, Rei?"

"I am well, thank you, doctor," Rei replied coolly. Then, she turned around and left the lab.

Rei went directly back to her apartment and lay down on her bed. As the blue-haired girl stared at her wall, her thoughts returned to Shinji.

_Why do I keep thinking about Shinji,_ she wondered, _is it because he said that he loves me? Why do those words haunt me? Right now, the Commander needs me. I cannot disobey him. But when he no longer needs me, what then? Will he discard me? Will he abandon me as he did Shinji? What is this feeling? Is this fear? Am I afraid of being alone; of being discarded? Shinji has been there for me many times. He has always gone out of his way to show me courtesy and kindness. I…appreciate him for that… Is this what love feels like?_

Rei picked up her phone and dialed Shinji's number.

A.N.: Sorry, this chapter still ended up being really short.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shinji was out the door and gone before he had even hung up his phone. Misato had an angry look on her face at being left in the lurch without an explanation, but Shinji didn't care. Rei had just called and asked Shinji to come over to her apartment so she could tell him something important. Shinji threw himself together and was out of the apartment in a flash.

Shinji bolted through town to Rei's apartment as fast as his legs could carry him. He reached the apartment and knocked on the door, his chest heaving. Rei answered the door and let him in.

"What did you want to tell me?" Shinji asked.

"Today, I was required to go to Central Dogma to help Dr. Akagi," Rei said.

"Okay…"

"She is conducting an extended experiment on me that has to do with the dummy plug system," Rei continued.

"What about them?" Shinji asked.

"I am the core," Rei said, "I am what makes the dummy system work. They are trying to duplicate my personality into the plug."

"That's…unbelievable," Shinji gasped.

"It is the truth," Rei said, "I will not lie; not to you, Shinji."

"Why won't you lie to me, Rei?" Shinji asked.

"Lies only bring unnecessary pain. And I…trust you, Shinji," Rei said, "I'm not sure if I can explain it any better than that. But love…I am still uncertain about what love means…"

"What is love to _you_, Rei?" Shinji asked.

"Is love…showing kindness to another person, despite not knowing them, and understanding that they might not be kind in return?" Rei asked.

"That's kind of a long definition," Shinji said, "but…yes, in essentials. Love, to most people, is a sense of strong emotional connection between two individuals. This connection transcends any other. Some people find it maddening, and shut it out of their lives, while others long for that feeling of connection and seek to emulate it any way that they can."

"I think…that the Commander does not care for me at all," Rei said, quietly and slowly, "I fear he may only need me for some purpose, and once that purpose is done, he will cast me away."

Shinji's face blackened with anger. He knew his father to be manipulative and a royal bastard, but he didn't think his father would be so heartless as to use an innocent girl for some personal vendetta. Shinji took a chance and put his arms around Rei. Rei stood still for a few moments, and then, ever so slowly, returned Shinji's embrace.

"As heaven is my witness, Rei," Shinji swore resolutely, "I will find out what my father plans to use you for and stop it before he can do it."

"Thank you…Shinji," Rei breathed softly.

Shinji and Rei stood in each other's arms for several long minutes. Shinji gently stroked Rei's back, while Rei buried her face in Shinji's chest. Rei lifted her face up to Shinji's and looked into his eyes again. Once again, Shinji felt himself drowning in her gaze. Rei put her hands on Shinji's cheeks and drew her face up to his. Shinji's eyes widened with realization of what she was about to do, just as Rei's lips found purchase against his.

It wasn't Shinji's first kiss. That notoriety belonged to Asuka. But Rei's kiss meant more to Shinji than Asuka's had. Asuka's kiss had been one of so-called "boredom". What burned Shinji up about it was the fact that she had gargled with mouthwash afterwards. That and the fact that she had held his nose while she had done it, nearly smothering him in the process.

Rei's kiss was one of discovery. She was discovering what it meant to feel attracted to another person of her own age group, or just another person, period. She was also discovering what it meant to be a person, not a doll or a tool. Rei felt her mind opening with the realization that there was someone in the world that she could spend her life with and be happy. As Rei continued to kiss Shinji, gentle tears began to slide down her cheeks; tears of joy.

Shinji and Rei finally broke apart after nearly three straight minutes of lip-locking. Shinji was frightened for the first two of those three minutes. He wasn't sure how to react, except for his trademark maneuver: running away. Yet, somehow, he made himself stay standing there, his lips against Rei's. Now, he looked into the shy girl's face. Rei looked flushed; indeed she had definite color in her pale cheeks. Shinji looked at her eyes again.

_There's something different about them,_ he thought, _A new…sparkle…maybe? That's it. Her eyes are glowing brightly with life now._

_Shinji's lips are warm,_ Rei thought, _and he tastes very smooth. Why…did I do that? What made me kiss Shinji? Was it love, or something else? Something…new…_

"Shinji…" Rei breathed, sounding almost frightened, still keeping her arms wrapped about his neck, "I find you… attractive…"

"I find you attractive, too, Rei," Shinji said, "That attraction is also a part of love. Love is partly emotion, and partly physical attraction."

"Emotion is so…strange," Rei said, "Yet I understand attraction. What does it mean?"

"I don't know, Rei," Shinji said, "but, perhaps we'll discover it together, just you and me…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shinji and Rei sat together in her apartment for nearly an hour and a half, talking and kissing intermittently. Shinji would have been more than happy to just talk, but Rei was hooked on the physical interaction between herself and Shinji. Rei would move in for another kiss after every other subject that she and Shinji discussed.

"Rei," Shinji said, breaking away from the latest kiss, "why don't you come over and eat dinner with Misato and me tonight?"

"I…would like to, Shinji," Rei said, "but I am…dining with the Commander tonight. I cannot cancel."

Shinji cringed momentarily. Then, he recovered some of his momentum.

"How about tomorrow, then?" Shinji asked, "Come home after school with me and have dinner with us."

"All right," Rei agreed, "I will be there."

She leaned in again and put her face against Shinji's, cheek to cheek. Shinji ran his fingers into her hair; he had discovered that she enjoyed this type of touch. Their lips made contact once again, this time opening and allowing their tongues to meet. They gently french-kissed in this manner for another minute or so before Shinji pulled away again, reluctantly.

"I should get home so I can cook dinner," Shinji said, continuing to stroke his fingers through Rei's light-blue tresses, "Misato will be waiting. Rei, are you _sure_ I can't convince you to join us?"

"I…don't know, Shinji," Rei said slowly, "I really do want to join you, but I cannot disobey the Commander. He has requested that I join him for dinner."

"I…"

"Shh," Rei said, putting one of her delicate fingers to Shinji's lips, "I know that you do not trust the Commander. I promise that I will be fine. Meet me here after school tomorrow, I will tell you more. But for now, you should leave, before the Intelligence Department becomes even more suspicious."

Shinji could not ignore the logic in her words. He had, indeed, been at her residence far longer than was normal for a "visitation". He got up to leave. Rei walked with him to the door.

"Goodbye, Shinji, I will see you tomorrow," Rei said, kissing Shinji one more time.

"I…love you…Rei-chan," Shinji stammered quietly, his fogging mind unable to come up with anything else.

"And I, you, Shinji," Rei replied, "Now, go. Please."

Shinji nodded and opened the door. He walked home slowly, taking time to digest his thoughts. When he walked in the door, he was greeted with a slap in the face and an enraged screech:

"BAKA! YOU'RE LATE!" SLAP

"OW! Asuka, why'd you hit me?" Shinji grumbled.

"You were supposed to be home hours ago, _weren't_ you?" Asuka demanded angrily, "Where the hell were you, dümkopf?"

"I was out, okay?" Shinji said angrily, "What the hell's wrong with you? You disappeared for two days after you got out of the hospital, and now you're yelling at _me_ for going somewhere and not telling anyone?! What a hypocrite!"

"WHAAAT?!" Asuka shrieked, and raised her hand to punch Shinji.

Shinji was in a fiery mood himself, and caught her fist as it swung towards his face. Asuka was taken aback by his defense of himself. She was even more shocked when Shinji brought his hand up and back-handed her across the face, knocking her to the floor. Shinji glared angrily down into Asuka's face and said:

"Now you listen to me: I'm _sick_ to _death_ of your 'holier than thou' attitude, you hear me? I'm fucking _TIRED_ of it! If you're going to talk to me, treat me with some damned respect, instead of always calling me 'baka'! You think that you are the only one with problems? Think again! Right now, all I want to do is make dinner, and then go to bed. I don't want to hear you say another _word_, got it?"

Asuka nodded dumbly, eyes still wide with shock. Misato and Pen-Pen had both come dashing in at the sounds of shouting, expecting to fight a full out war in progress. They arrived to find Asuka sitting mutely at the kitchen table, and Shinji concentrating overly hard on his dinner preparations. The meal passed in absolute silence. Shinji bolted down his dinner and then left for his room.

He laid down on his bed and put on the headphones of his SDAT player. He didn't do it for the music, just to tune the rest of the world out. Lying there, alone with his thoughts, he made a bold decision.

_I'm going back to see Rei tonight,_ Shinji said firmly to himself, _Though hell itself might bar the way, I'm going back to her._

Shinji waited until 9 pm, and then snuck out of his room into the hallway towards the door. He slipped his shoes on silently and crept out the apartment door. Once outside, he ran for the uptown apartment complex where he knew his lady love was waiting for him.

Shinji knocked on the door of Rei's apartment. She answered, wearing a pair of cotton pajamas, and a very surprised look on her face.

"Shinji?" she asked sleepily, "Why are you here again? I thought you were not coming back until tomorrow."

Shinji said nothing in response. Caught up in a rush of passion and adrenaline, he just swept Rei up into his arms and kissed her deeply. Rei gasped in surprise at Shinji's forwardness.

"Sh-Shinji!" she gasped, pulling away.

"Rei," Shinji said, his breathing very shallow and rapid, "I feel…afraid…"

"Afraid of what, Shinji?" Rei asked, concerned. She led Shinji over to her bed and sat him down on it.

"Afraid of…myself," Shinji whispered slowly, "This evening, when I got home, Asuka and I argued, and I slapped her in the face. I don't know what made me do it, but it felt… _good_ at the time. What's wrong with me?"

"I do not think I am the correct person to answer that, Shinji," Rei said, "I think that you may be experiencing some hormonal changes in your physiological structure and it is causing your amygdala to send out stronger signals than usual. You are lashing out much more intensely than you have ever done before, yes?"

"Yes," Shinji answered.

"You were not ever this angry before?"

"I've been this angry before," Shinji said, "but I've never let it out this freely before. I've always just apologized and let everyone else push me around. It felt…really…_really_ good…to push back."

"Did it also feel good to violate your curfew by sneaking out and coming to visit me?" Rei asked.

"Yes, Rei, it did," Shinji said with a satisfied smile.

"Even though it will almost certainly land you in a large amount of trouble?" Rei asked.

"Even though," Shinji said, "Something came over me. I just _had_ to be near you! I couldn't breathe thinking that the next time I would see you would be tomorrow. It seemed too far away. Rei, I…"

Shinji's babbling speech trailed away as his eyes fell to the floor. Shinji's strength seemed to drain from him, and he collapsed to his knees on the cold, concrete floor. His head sank to his chest and large, sobbing sighs escaped from him. Large tears began to roll down the young man's cheeks. Something inside of him felt like it was tearing in two. He felt exhilarated at Rei's continued presence, yet guilty about barging into her apartment after curfew, and even guiltier about hitting Asuka. He sobbed harder, his pent-up aggression and tension releasing itself in the only way it could.

Rei watched Shinji cry for only a few heartbeats, and then she sank to her knees beside him and cradled him into her arms. She held him, as a mother might hold her child, rocking gently with him. Shinji wept for nearly five full minutes. Then, slowly, he stopped and looked up at Rei.

"Rei," he asked, "why are you so kind to me?"

"Because I love you, Shinji," Rei answered.

"You love me as another person?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," Rei said, "I love you as one person loves another. How else can I love you?"

"I don't know," Shinji said, staring deeply into her eyes again, "but the way you were holding me…It reminded me of…my mother…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rei sat silently. She was in shock at Shinji's seemingly innocent revelation.

"What did…you say?" she whispered.

"I said that you reminded me of my mother, the way you held me just now," Shinji said.

_Can he know?_ Rei thought, a brief feeling of horror crossing her mind, _How can I tell him the truth now? What if Shinji rejects me for it? No…I must tell him, and it must be now._

"Shinji…" Rei said awkwardly, "I…have to tell you something."

"What is it, Rei?"

"You love me, correct?" Rei asked, standing up and walking a few paces away from Shinji, "No matter what may happen?"

"Of course I love you, Rei," Shinji said, "What's the matter?"

Rei turned away from Shinji. What she was about to say was going to be incredibly painful for her to reveal, but she wasn't worried about _her_ pain, she would adapt. No, Rei was more worried about the pain she would potentially inflict upon Shinji.

In a few moments it was over. Rei told Shinji the truth about herself, turning to face him as she did so. Shinji was silent for nearly a minute as Rei stood, waiting in horrified silence for Shinji's answer to her revelation.

"A clone…?" Shinji whispered, "Of…my mother…?"

"Shinji, please," Rei begged desperately, "I did not _choose_ to _be_ this way. I only _look_ like Yui Ikari, I am _not her_. I have none of her memories, or personality. I am Rei Ayanami. Everything that I feel for you is real, and it is _my_ feelings. No one told me to fall in love with you. I made that choice for myself. I _never_ wished to hurt you this way. Please, believe me!"

For the first time in their association, Shinji heard real emotion in Rei's voice.

"Rei…" said Shinji, "This isn't easy for me to accept… By every law of nature, I should be furious. Not just at you for keeping this secret from me, but at myself for falling in love with a clone of my dead mother, and also at my father and Ritsuko for doing this to her. They defiled my mother's memory by creating a copy of her! I hate them! I'll kill them both someday!"

Rei sat silently as Shinji ranted. He paused briefly to take a breath.

"Shinji…" Rei began.

"I'm not finished, Rei," Shinji said, holding up a hand, "I _should_ be angry, but the only people I'm angry at are my father and Ritsuko. I know what you are, now, and I find myself not repulsed. I am still…uneasy with the thought that you are a clone of my mother, but you have said that you would always tell me the truth."

"Always," Rei reassured him.

"And what you have told me about yourself is the truth?"

"Yes," Rei said.

"Then I trust that you are not anything like my mother and only _look_ a little bit like her, though I have very little memory of her. However right now, I need a little time to adjust," Shinji said, and then changed subjects, "Rei, I'm trusting that you _are_ your own person. Can I trust that you are able to make your own decisions about your loyalty?"

"Always, Shinji," Rei answered.

"Then I need your help, Rei," Shinji said.

"What can I do?" Rei asked eagerly.

"I need you to help me by keeping me informed about what my father and Ritsuko are up to," Shinji said, "I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I know I can trust you to realize that whatever they _are_ up to can't be any good for anyone except themselves."

"I understand, Shinji," Rei said, "but with the Intelligence Department watching our every move, I can only reveal so much without jeopardizing our encounters."

"Then tell me what you can, and leave me clues to figure the rest …out…," said Shinji. His vision blurred. He was having trouble focusing his eyes. His fatigue was finally catching up with him.

"Are you all right, Shinji?" Rei asked.

"I'm…exhausted…" Shinji said wearily, teetering dangerously on wobbly legs.

"Then sleep, Shinji," Rei said, taking him into her arms again, "Sleep, relax. Tomorrow will be another day."

Rei guided Shinji over to her bed and laid him down on it. Shinji was unconscious in a matter of moments after he contacted the mattress. Rei gently tucked him into the sheets and prepared a futon for herself next to the bed.

_I want nothing more than to be in my Shinji's arms tonight,_ Rei thought as she crawled into her makeshift bed, _but he has requested that I give him space and time to reconcile his feelings about me. I cannot fault his judgment about this matter, though it pains me to have him so near me and yet so far away from me. Suddenly, I am afraid again. What will the Commander say about his presence here tonight? I know that Shinji will not care, but I am supposed to obey the Commander without question or hesitation. Why, then, am I finding it difficult to feel that I must obey? Is this Shinji's influence? It must be. But it is…pleasant…to think for myself. Yes, I will do as my Shinji requests of me._

The next day, Shinji was awakened by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily and then immediately pulled the phone away from his ear.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Misato's frantic voice shrieked "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU _THINKING_, SNEAKING OFF AFTER CURFEW? YOU GET BACK HERE THIS--!"

Shinji hung up the phone.

_She's going to _kill_ me for hanging up on her,_ Shinji thought, _but my head is pounding, and I'm in no mood to be shouted at._

He looked over on the floor and saw Rei on her futon. Shinji's eyes glazed slightly as he remembered the flooring revelation that Rei had made the night before. Even though he still felt slightly confused about it all, he harbored no bad feelings or ill will towards Rei. He still loved her as much as he did before her revelation. He knew that now. Shinji quietly slid out of bed and tip-toed over to where the blue-haired girl slumbered gently. He lowered himself onto the futon on top of the sheets and draped an arm over Rei. Rei stirred quietly at this contact, snuggling closer into Shinji's embrace.

_He has forgiven me,_ Rei thought sleepily, _I am…glad…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Shinji," Rei said some hours later, "we have to go in to headquarters. We're due to meet the Fifth today."

"The Fifth Child's been found?" Shinji asked, "Why didn't anyone tell us?"

"I don't know," Rei said honestly, "but if I am not mistaken, there is something strange about the Fifth, but do not ask me what it is, because I do not know for sure."

"Then give me your best guess," Shinji said.

"A…guess?"

"Yes," Shinji said, "a guess. Something that you think might be true, but you have no evidence or data to be sure about it. Haven't you ever guessed about anything before Rei?"

"I…have not," said Rei, "I have always had to be sure about everything. If there was no evidence to support the hypothesis, I discarded it. But as to the Fifth, I…guess…that he may be the Seventeenth Angel."

"The last Angel?" Shinji gasped, "Are you sure? What am I saying, you just said that this was a guess, but you've always been right when you analyze a situation. I'm going to assume that you're right this time, as well."

"You should not say anything just yet until there is more evidence to confirm or deny our hypothesis," Rei said, "We should keep it a secret for now."

"Right," Shinji replied.

_The last Angel…_Shinji thought, _If Rei is right—and I'm sure she is—then if we head the Fifth Child off at any attempts to get into Central Dogma, we _should_ be able to stop Third Impact from happening._

Shinji and Rei walked to the entrance to NERV headquarters, only to be stopped at the gate by Intelligence Department officers.

"Pilots Ikari and Ayanami," one of the suited men said, "Commander Ikari has ordered the two of you to report to his office immediately. We're to take you directly to him."

Shinji and Rei were escorted to the Commander's dark, foreboding office. Shinji had been in here only once before, and it hadn't been under good circumstances _then_, either. The last time Shinji had been in his father's office, he had been in handcuffs, and had been forcibly removed from Unit 01's entry plug after threatening to raze NERV to the ground. At that point, Shinji had said that he would never pilot Eva again, but he came back and piloted Unit 01 to defeat the Fourteenth Angel. Now, Shinji found himself in the prison-like office of the man he grudgingly called "father", and planned to revenge himself on.

"Do you two know why you are here?" the Commander asked, sitting facing away from Shinji and Rei.

"No," Shinji said, his voice just as cold as his father's.

"No, sir," Rei said respectfully.

"You are here because the Intelligence Department has informed me that you, Shinji, spent the night last night at Rei's apartment," said Commander Ikari, "Do you deny this?"

"No, sir," Rei said immediately.

"No," Shinji said again.

"You are aware, of course, Shinji, that you violated your set curfew by going there?"

"Yes…_sir_," Shinji said, emphasizing the word "sir" in a derogatory manner. The Commander plowed ahead, undaunted.

"Then why did you leave your domicile?" the Commander asked, finally turning to face the two pilots.

"Since when do you care so much about me?" Shinji demanded coldly.

"I don't," Commander Ikari said bluntly, "I was concerned for the well-being of the First Child."

"Why?" Shinji asked, "What's so special about her? Is she part of your secret plans, _father?_"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Commander Ikari growled, "You are not the one conducting this interrogation. Now answer my question."

"I don't think so," Shinji said, "Arrest me if you want to. Shoot me if you dare. But if you're going to shoot me, have the balls to do it yourself; don't order one of your lackeys to do it for you."

Rei gasped at Shinji's insubordination. Inside her head, her mind shrieked not only its concern for Shinji, but also its agreement with what he was saying.

_I know that Shinji is correct,_ Rei thought, _Why, then, am I finding it so difficult to speak in his defense against the Commander? Shinji, more than anyone, deserves my devotion and protection. Am I still…afraid?_

Rei actually squeaked with fright when Commander Ikari reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a .45 caliber hand gun and pointed it at Shinji. Shinji stood his ground, a hard look on his face, seemingly indifferent to the fact that there was a weapon pointing at his head. Rei clung to Shinji. Shinji pushed her away.

"Stay out of the line of fire, Rei," Shinji said, not taking his eyes off of his father's gun, "I couldn't bear to see you hurt on my account."

_His tone is so level,_ Rei thought, _Is Shinji afraid at all to die?_

_I'm not afraid to die,_ Shinji thought, _All I'm afraid of is leaving Rei to the mercies of my father and Ritsuko. I can't leave her to them; they'll either kill her, or worse, use her and then discard her, those heartless monsters._

Rei watched as the Commander's hand tightened around the handle of the pistol. His finger tightened on the trigger. The hammer began to move back. With a loud bang, the firearm discharged, sending a .45 caliber slug whizzing by Shinji's right ear. He didn't flinch.

"Get out of my office," Commander Ikari snapped, "both of you!"

Shinji spun on his heel and strode purposefully out the door. Rei rushed to join him, not wanting to stay anywhere near the enraged Commander. As soon as they were clear of the office, Rei clung to Shinji and sobbed quietly.

"It's okay, Rei," Shinji said, his voice finally softening, "We're okay. He needs us both because we're pilots. He can't afford to kill us. I called his bluff, that's part of the reason he's so pissed."

"You…_knew_ he would not shoot you?" Rei asked, shocked.

"More like I really _hoped_ he wouldn't shoot me, and that I had logical reason to believe that he wouldn't," Shinji said, "To tell you the truth, I about wet myself when that bullet came by my head. But it's like when you're facing an Angel. You can't show any fear, or you're dead."

"No fear," Rei repeated.

"No fear," Shinji said, nodding.

Outside of the gates to NERV central, they saw a boy with gray hair. The boy turned around when he heard footsteps approaching him. Shinji saw immediately that he and Rei had the same color eyes.

"Hello," he said. His voice was very even, yet bright and almost child-like, "I am Kaworu. Kaworu Nagisa. I am the Fifth Child. You are Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami, are you not?"

"Correct," Rei answered.

"I am pleased to meet the two of you," Kaworu said with a smile.

_Rei was right,_ Shinji thought, _there is _definitely_ something odd about him._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shinji sat in his test entry plug, concentrating. The pilots were all in the middle of synch test. It was the first one to include the Fifth Child. Despite trying to concentrate on nothing but the test, Shinji couldn't help but wonder about what Kaworu really was.

_Is he really an Angel?_ Shinji thought, _He seems so…human._

"Shinji!" Ritsuko's voice barked over the intercom, "Concentrate! Your synch ratio is slipping."

Shinji shifted the whole of his concentration back to the synch test. In another fifteen minutes, the test was over and all of the pilots exited their test plugs. Kaworu approached Shinji.

"Do you have plans for the afternoon?" he asked, "I wish to get to know you better."

"Usually after a test like this, I just take a shower and go home," Shinji said.

"Then I will accompany you to the shower," Kaworu said.

"Well, I--," Shinji stammered, "You don't have to—,"

"I merely wish to get to know you as a person," Kaworu reassured him.

Shinji stood uncomfortably in his shower stall, listening to the strange boy humming Beethoven's "Ode to Joy" in the stall next to him. Kaworu stood with his eyes closed as he hummed through the hymn.

"The song is good," Kaworu said, breaking his stride.

"Huh?" Shinji asked.

"The song is good, because singing brings joy and revitalizes the human soul," Kaworu said, "I think that this song is the highest achievement of the Lilim culture. Don't you agree, Shinji?"

"Um, well--," Shinji stammered, "I guess…I don't know."

"Are you uncomfortable being around me?"

"A little, I guess," Shinji admitted, "I mean, you're just a little…odd, no offense."

"I take no offense," said Kaworu amiably, "I admire your honesty. It is a quality that I have observed to be rare among you Lilim."

_Lilim,_ Shinji thought, _Why does he keep using that word? What does it mean?_

Shinji turned off the water in his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he stepped out, so did Kaworu.

"So, now you will go home?" Kaworu asked.

"Yeah," Shinji said, "and I'd better get home soon. I'm cooking again tonight, and Rei's coming over…oh, my god, why am I telling you all of this? Never mind, scratch that. I'm just asking a rhetorical question…"

"Why are you nervous?" Kaworu asked curiously, "Is it because of this girl?"

"She's not just a _girl_," Shinji said, "She's…special."

_Why do I feel so damned _comfortable_ talking about this stuff with a guy I hardly _know_?_ Shinji thought, _What is it about him?_

"Special?" Kaworu asked naively, "You mean to say that you and she are…seeing each other romantically?"

"Got it in one," Shinji said, "It's not just that she and I are seeing each other, it's that we aren't really _supposed_ to be together. My father, the Commander, has some sort of secret agenda, I'm sure he does, and I'm sure it involves Rei in some way."

"So you are protecting her?" Kaworu said, "Is that it? You perceive a threat to the person you care about and you wish to shield her from it."

"Something like that," Shinji said, "But like I said, I invited her over for dinner tonight and the way she is…well, she doesn't get out and socialize much, and the fact that she and I got into a lot of trouble recently…well…she may not be allowed to come over…"

"I see," said Kaworu, "Well, I wish the both of you the best of luck. I will see you here tomorrow, then."

"Yeah," Shinji replied, "See you."

While they had been talking, Shinji and Kaworu had been at a row of lockers getting dressed. Now Kaworu walked towards the door and left. Shinji sat on the bench by his locker and thought.

_What the hell was _that_ all about?_ he asked himself, _Why did I spill my guts so bad to Kaworu? And more importantly, why does he keep referring to humanity as "the Lilim"?_

Shinji resolved to discuss the matter with Rei, provided that she was able to join him for dinner. If she wasn't, he was just going to have to try and sneak out to her apartment again. If _that_ didn't work, well…he'd just have to think of something else.

When he got home, the first thing Shinji thought of doing was asking Misato whether or not Rei was still going to be allowed to come over. Then he realized that he hadn't mentioned it to her in the first place. He decided to call Rei, instead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shinji hung up the phone, feeling immensely relieved. Rei was still coming over for dinner, and she was already on her way over. Shinji dashed out to the kitchen and started on dinner.

"Shinji, you still owe me an explanation."

"I know I do, Misato-san," Shinji said, not looking up from his work, "but if I'm going to get dinner ready, I can't stop to talk."

"Shinji," Misato said sternly, "you are going to tell me where you were last night, and you are going to tell me _now_, or I will place you under arrest myself for lying to a superior officer!"

"Misato," Shinji said, dropping the respectful title he had always tried to use with her, "my father tried this very same tactic earlier today, and it didn't work for _him_, either. When threats didn't work, he put a bullet past my head. If you don't believe me, ask him. I doubt he'll bother denying it."

"That's beside the point," Misato said, then, her tone changed to a much more serious one, "You know that I already know, don't you? You know that I'm only asking you because it's the polite thing to do. Because I'm your guardian _and_ your commanding officer, the Intelligence Department keeps me briefed of all of your doings. I know you were at Rei's last night, but what I don't know is _why_, Shinji. Do you feel like sharing?"

"Rei…is my girlfriend, Misato," Shinji said, "I went to her house last night to be with her. Nothing happened between us, I swear. We just talked for a little while, and then I fell asleep because I was exhausted."

"Yeah," Misato said sarcastically, "sneaking out after curfew can really take its toll on you."

"Bite me," Shinji said. Throughout the entire exchange of words, Shinji hadn't once made eye contact with his guardian, or even looked up from the stove.

"You know it's up to me whether you do anything social any time soon," Misato said, glaring at Shinji's back.

"Since when do I do anything _social_?" Shinji asked, "I'm an Eva pilot, remember, the whole 'permanent stand-by' thing?"

"I can see to it that you and Rei never see each other except in passing," Misato threatened.

"Misato," Shinji said, finally rounding on her, "I've had it up to _here_ with people threatening my relationship with Rei. The next time anyone makes a threat towards her, I'll shoot whoever made the threat. If that happens to be you, I'm sorry, but this is an iron-clad promise."

"To shoot me, you'd need a firearm," Misato said, "and to the best of my knowledge, you don't have one."

"Better check your room, Misato," Shinji said. Misato's eyes widened with shock.

"What, you think I don't know the combination to your gun-safe?" Shinji asked, "Even if you'd actually _use_ it? You're not the only one with connections, Misato. I have my own sources."

Shinji turned back to the stove without another word. He hoped that Misato wouldn't call him on his bluff. Misato was silent. She wasn't sure whether to be angry or impressed that Shinji had evolved his own network of information in his short time at NERV. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Misato-san," Shinji said, forgetting their previous conversation, "I think I know who it is."

Shinji walked to the door. Sure enough, when he opened it, there stood Rei, just as Shinji had expected. She was wearing her school uniform, as she always did, but somehow it seemed to suit her and made her seem not only more lovely, but incredibly elegant. The more Shinji thought about it, the more he realized that it wasn't her clothes that made her seem so elegant. It was the way she held herself up. She seemed to glide over the ground, instead of walking.

"Good evening, Shinji," she said.

"Evening, Rei," Shinji said, kissing her on the cheek, "Please, come in and make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you," said Rei. She glided into the apartment and sat down at the kitchen table, where Misato was downing her fifth beer of the evening.

"Rei?" Misato asked, looking up, "What are you doing here?"

"I invited her over for dinner," Shinji said, looking meaningfully over at Misato.

"I see," said Misato, "Well, it's nice that you came over, Rei. We're happy to have you."

"Thank you, Major," Rei said respectfully.

Without Asuka, who was in the hospital, the meal was a quiet one. It had been under the surface of her mind for quite some time, but in the aftermath of the attack of the Fifteenth Angel, Asuka had suffered a mental collapse. It started slowly at first, but the fight that she and Shinji had had the previous evening had accelerated the process, and she was now lying in a near-comatose state. Shinji and Misato each tried to initiate conversation, but their earlier row made the idea of conversation awkward. Rei sat, not understanding why Shinji and his guardian were not speaking to each other.

_Did something happen?_ Rei thought, _Shinji is not usually so quiet with Major Katsuragi. Perhaps I should try to initiate conversation._

"Shinji…" Rei said, "your cooking is…very good."

"Thanks, Rei," Shinji said, "I kept it vegetarian for you."

"It must have been a challenge for you to cook without using meat," Rei said.

"Yeah, a little bit," said Shinji, "It was a good challenge, though. I like being able to challenge myself and expand my horizons."

"I didn't know you enjoyed cooking so much," Misato said, "Maybe you should take over cooking for _every_ night's dinner."

"Yeah," Shinji agreed, "Maybe I _should_. It would only be one day extra to when I already do the cooking. And we'd also stop eating all that instant junk that _you_ call 'cooking'."

"Hey!" Misato protested drunkly, "My cooking's just fine!"

"Yeah, that's why Ritsuko gagged the last time she ate your cooking," Shinji said, "Just drink your beer, Misato-san, you will anyway."

"Well, _fine_!" said Misato indignantly. Then, she chugged the remaining half a can of her twelfth beer.

An hour, and uncounted beers later saw Misato nearly passing-out drunk.

"Shinji…" she slurred, "I'm…gonna go t'bed…now…"

Misato got up from the table shakily and wobbled into her bedroom. As soon as her door slid closed, Shinji and Rei heard a muffled "thud" as Misato flopped down onto her bed on the floor. Rei and Shinji looked at each other from opposite sides of the table.

"What…should we do…now?" Rei asked awkwardly.

"I…uh…" Shinji stammered, "Well…we could, um…"

Shinji indicated the doorway into the living room. Rei nodded and stood up. Shinji followed suit and the two of them moved into the living room together and sat on the couch.

Shinji reached for the remote and was about to turn on the TV when Rei stopped his hand and guided it down. Shinji set the remote down and turned to face Rei. Her eyes were sparkling, and Shinji felt himself being drawn into them. He ran his fingers into her hair again and drew her in close. Their lips made contact once, twice, three times, and then Rei pulled away.

"Rei, what's--?" Shinji started. He was immediately shushed by Rei. She put a finger to his lips, and then stood up in front of him.

Rei turned her back to Shinji and undid the front of her school dress. Shinji watched the suspenders and straps fall back over her shoulders. Next, Shinji saw Rei's school blouse open up and fall lightly to the floor, followed by an unhooked bra.

Rei turned back to face Shinji, her pale breasts standing out from her chest like two twin moons. Shinji's eyes were riveted on them, despite his attempts to avert his gaze. This was not the first time he had seen Rei's nude body. Shinji briefly remembered the time in Rei's apartment when he had fallen on her and had grabbed her breast by mistake. Shinji felt his eyes bugging out slightly, and shifted his gaze back up to Rei's eyes.

"Shinji…" Rei whispered lightly, "You have seen me nude once before, yet you fled from it. Now, I wish for you to see me nude again, and to touch me again, and to enjoy yourself."

Rei straddled Shinji's lap and took his hands in hers. She guided Shinji's hands up to her pale globes and placed Shinji's trembling hands against them. Instantly, her nipples became erect, and Shinji's hands instinctively tightened gently over the soft flesh.

_They're just as soft as the first time,_ Shinji thought, his mind in a state of shock.

_His hands tremble, yet they are strong,_ Rei thought, _and the sensation that this contact creates is most…pleasant…_

Shinji's hands began to knead and caress the soft flesh of Rei's breasts. Rei felt Shinji's member growing to hardness underneath her, but she didn't know exactly what to do with it. A soft moan of pleasure escaped Rei's lips as Shinji's caresses brought her blood to a boil and took her senses to a state that she had never experienced before.

Guided by a voice she didn't know, Rei hooked one of her delicate hands behind Shinji's head and drew his face towards her chest. Shinji didn't resist, but he did look shocked at Rei's seeming forwardness. Just as Shinji came into contact with the supple skin on Rei's chest, he breathed in a light scent that was so soothing to him that he could have drifted off into sleep had he not been so tremendously aroused.

His lips came into contact with Rei's left breast. The soft skin tasted smooth and sweet on Shinji's tongue as he gently traced it around Rei's nipple. He flicked his tongue against the hardened little bud, drawing a gasp of surprise and pleasure from Rei.

_I had no idea it would be like this,_ Rei thought frantically, _This is…overwhelming!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rei began to writhe and moan in Shinji's lap as Shinji switched his mouth over between each of Rei's perky nipples. He would suck on one, and then lick and gently nibble the other. Also, while his mouth was busy on one tit, Shinji's hand would caress and squeeze the other.

_Rei is so _into_ this,_ Shinji thought, as he switched back to Rei's right breast for the sixth time, _but I want to pleasure her more._

"Mmnh, Rei-chan," Shinji moaned, bringing his head up from her chest, "stand back up."

Without a word, Rei obeyed. She stood up in front of Shinji, her chest heaving, and her face flushed. Shinji stood up and spun her around, holding onto her around the waist from behind. Rei groaned softly as Shinji's hands began to slide up under her skirt.

_No one has ever touched me where Shinji is about to,_ Rei thought, _It is…arousing to think about the sensation that this will create. Shinji is already very aroused. He feels very large._

Shinji did, indeed, have a large tent in the front of his pants, but his thoughts weren't on _his_ needs. Rather, his thoughts dwelled on Rei's seemingly insatiable sex-drive. He had awakened her dormant hormones, and Shinji wanted to help Rei explore every part of her body.

Shinji tugged on Rei's skirt and felt it slide down over her shapely legs. Rei stepped out of the garment and kicked it aside. Now, she was standing in nothing except her white, cotton panties. Shinji hooked his thumbs into the waistband of these, and prepared to tug. He hesitated for a moment, suddenly shocked at his own daring. Rei sensed his indecision.

"Please, Shinji," she begged softly, leaning her head back to whisper in his ear, "keep going."

Shinji tugged at the elastic on Rei's panties. The flimsy garment slid down to Rei's ankles. She quickly kicked them free and turned back to face Shinji.

"Now I am fully exposed to you, Shinji," Rei said proudly, "and I am… comfortable… this way. But you seem to be _un_comfortable, dear Shinji. Perhaps you need to loosen your _own_ clothing and restrict yourself less."

Shinji stood stock-still. Rei slid her hands down to Shinji's belt line and undid his belt. Next, she undid the button-clasp on his pants, and then the zipper. Before Shinji fully realized what had happened, his pants had fallen around his ankles and Rei was tugging on the waistband of his boxers. Shinji's hard-on sprang free, nearly hitting Rei in the face. Rei knelt in front of Shinji, her face mere inches from Shinji's crotch.

_That scent…_ Rei thought, _It is not really a scent, so much as it is a…sense. Perhaps it is a pheromone? Whatever it is, it is increasing my…desire for Shinji… But…I feel as though I must please him more in order for my own desires to be satisfied._

Shinji scrambled out of his shirt, nearly tearing the buttons off in his haste. Rei guided Shinji backward until he sat back down on the couch. Next, she moved in between Shinji's knees and wrapped one of her delicate hands around his erection.

"Do you feel more comfortable now, Shinji?" Rei asked, her voice quiet and seductive.

"In some ways," Shinji replied weakly.

Rei smiled and gently stroked Shinji's cock. Shinji groaned loudly with his extreme arousal.

"Shh," Rei hissed gently, "Quietly, Shinji-kun. We do not want to risk waking the Major, now do we?"

_She called me Shinji-kun,_ Shinji thought, _We're beyond all forms of formalities, now._

"Rei-chan," Shinji groaned, "Misato's passed out drunk right now. She's dead to the world. She won't hear us."

Rei smiled again. She began to lean her head forward, until her nose brushed against the head of Shinji's boner.

_I have never…considered performing oral sex,_ Rei thought suddenly, _It is…exciting to consider the idea. It seems the right course. _

Rei opened her mouth and tentatively took the bulbous head of Shinji's large shaft into it. Shinji sighed as her warm lips engulfed him. Rei moaned gently around Shinji's staff. Shinji wanted nothing more than to grab her head and pull her the rest of the way down onto his cock, but he restrained that urge.

_This is a first time for both of us,_ Shinji's rational mind thought (with _great_ strain), _I have to let her go at her own pace. I want her to enjoy this as much as I am._

Rei, meanwhile, was lost in a world of sensational bliss.

_This taste…is unlike anything I have ever experienced before,_ she thought ecstatically, _My Shinji-kun is enjoying my attentions, but he is far too large for me to accommodate much farther into my mouth. I must find another way to bring pleasure to him._

Rei bobbed her head up and down on the first few inches of Shinji's hardness, trying desperately to please the boy she loved. Rei brought one of her delicate hands up and began to fondle Shinji's balls. Shinji sighed and moaned as he watched Rei suck him.

"Rei," he groaned suddenly, "wait a sec."

Shinji climbed down onto the floor and lay on his back.

"Now," said Shinji, "straddle my face and keep sucking."

Rei obeyed, spreading her legs over Shinji's face and lowering her pussy towards his mouth. Shinji breathed in the powerful smell of her extreme arousal. It smelled sweet, yet slightly musky at the same time. He noted the lack of pubic hair around Rei's snatch. Rei's wet slit made contact with Shinji's mouth, causing Rei to moan loudly around Shinji's cock.

Despite herself, Rei began to gyrate and grind her hips against Shinji's mouth, seemingly trying to get his face inside of her. Shinji took a firm grip on each of Rei's plush ass-cheeks, holding her still. He lifted her slightly off of him.

"Now, Rei-chan," he breathed, "It's time for me to make you orgasm for the first time."

Rei's body shivered in anticipation. Shinji pressed his tongue against Rei's love-folds and flicked it gently. Rei released Shinji's cock with a popping sound and pumped it with her hand, gasping and moaning softly all the while. Shinji drove his tongue as deeply as he could into her soaked hole and lashed it about wildly.

_This is amazing!_ Rei's mind screamed, _He is so--AhhhHAAAHHHHH!_

Her mental sigh was matched by a louder one as Shinji inserted one of his fingers into the tight confines of Rei's virgin pussy. Shinji stroked it in and out of her gently as his tongue found the hard nub of flesh that was her clit and flicked over it generously. Rei began to make small squealing noises as she pumped Shinji's cock as hard as she could, trying desperately to make _him_ cum as fast as he was making _her_ cum. As hard as she tried to stay still, her body convulsed of its own accord, tensing and relaxing with pleasure.

With an enormous shudder, a loud gasp, and a drawn out sigh, Rei gave over to the orgasm that tore through her, obliterating all of her senses except touch. This sense of touch was focused solely on Shinji's contact with her nether region. She felt her warm juices leave her and coat Shinji's face and hand.

At the same time, Rei's thrashing hand pushed Shinji over the brink. Shinji's body spasmed and he grunted wildly as jet after jet of semen shot from him. His creamy, pearly essence splashed on Rei's face, hitting her in the mouth several times. Impulsively, Rei fastened her mouth back over the head of Shinji's erupting cock and began to swallow his seed.

_He tastes so sweet and salty,_ Rei thought.

Shinji slid himself out from under Rei and pulled her down onto the carpet with him. He held Rei close, caressed her face gently and crooned softly in her ear. His cock was still half-hard, and he moved to mount Rei again. Every thought in his mind was about possessing Rei and making her his own.

_Shinji-kun wishes to make love to me,_ Rei thought, coming back to her senses slightly, _I want to, as well, but the time is not right yet._

"Please, not yet, Shinji-kun," Rei whispered, "It is not time for that, yet."

"Huh?" asked Shinji, "What do you mean, Rei? Why isn't it time yet?"

"I am…not fully prepared to go that far," Rei said hesitantly, "I very much enjoyed this, though, Shinji-kun, and I hope that we might do it again…very soon."

"I…" Shinji said, unable to find any words to mask his disappointment.

"We will soon, my love," Rei said, stroking Shinji's face, "I promise. But not tonight."

Rei slid out from under Shinji and stood up. Shinji stood up with her and wrapped his arms around her again, still aching for her touch even after what they had just done. They stood in the middle of the living room together, naked and unashamed, for another two minutes. Then, Rei pulled away and began to collect her clothing.

"I should go back to my apartment," she said quietly, "It is nearly curfew."

_I don't want her to leave, even though I know she's right,_ Shinji thought, feeling depressed, _If only there were _some_ way to get her to stay._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As if in answer to Shinji's unspoken request, there was a large rumble of thunder. Rei opened the apartment door and saw an impenetrable wall of rain.

"I was not aware that there was supposed to be a thunderstorm tonight," Rei said, confusion evident in her tone.

"Neither was I," Shinji said, though he wasn't about to complain, "Rei, you can't go home in this stuff. You'll drown before you make it two blocks. Stay here; you'll catch your death out there."

Shinji was standing behind Rei, so he did not see her smile with relief at not having to leave her lover's side for the night. Shinji led Rei back inside and into the living room. He left her sitting on the couch while he went and pulled out one of the futons from the closet.

"Here, Rei," Shinji said, laying it out on the floor.

"Thank you, Shinji," Rei said quietly, "I would much rather sleep in bed with you."

"I know, Rei," Shinji said warmly, "but we're pushing it as it is. I mean, last night I spent the night at your apartment after curfew, and now you're spending the night here with me. Intelligence is going to hang us out to dry, and that's not even _counting_ how pissed off my _father_ will be."

Rei shuddered involuntarily at the thought of Commander Ikari's anger. She had only ever heard him angry when he had ordered the activation of Unit 01's dummy plug system against the Thirteenth Angel. Of course, at the time, she was in a lot of pain, having had her Eva's arm severed before the nerve links had been shut off. Still, the thought of the Commander angry was more than she was willing to face again. She would have to avoid violating her curfew, and that meant leaving Shinji.

"What's wrong, Rei?" asked Shinji, concern filling his face as he watched terror cross his blue-haired angel's features.

"I am…frightened…of the Commander's wrath," Rei said, shaking from head to foot. She made to go for the front door. Shinji restrained her.

"Rei, you _can't_ go out there tonight," Shinji said, "It's not a fit night out for man or Eva."

"But I cannot _stay_," Rei protested vehemently, "If the Commander finds out that we have spent two nights in a row together, he will remove me to somewhere where you can never find me! We will never be allowed to see each other ever again! I will not allow that to happen. I love you too much."

Shinji couldn't believe his ears. Rei, one of the bravest people he had ever met on the battlefield, was utterly terrified. She could do nothing to hide the abject fear in her voice. Shinji took her into his arms again and held her gently. While he held her, Shinji gently stroked the back of Rei's head and made soothing noises.

"I love you, too, Rei," Shinji said, "and that's why you're going to stay here tonight. We won't fear my father any more. Let him do his worst."

"Shinji…"

"You're still afraid, aren't you?" Shinji asked gently.

"Yes, Shinji," Rei said, "I am. And _you_ should be, also. As you once told me, he is dangerous. The Commander intends to initiate the Third Impact."

"But that'll destroy Humanity!" Shinji gasped.

"I do not know his reason behind it," Rei said, "but I am certain of this conclusion."

"Is that why he's let Kaworu into NERV headquarters?"

"I do not believe that the Commander knows of the Fifth Child's true nature," Rei said, shaking her head.

"We've got to stop Kaworu from getting to Terminal Dogma," said Shinji.

"Yes," Rei agreed.

The next day, the rain storm had subsided, but the storm of confusion within Rei was reaching F5 status. She hadn't slept well during the night, and at midnight had gone into Shinji's room and had spent the remainder of the pre-dawn hours trembling in his arms. She had said that it had been the thunderstorm that had frightened her. Shinji suspected otherwise. Shortly before dawn, Rei finally dozed off and slept lightly in Shinji's embrace.

"Rei," Shinji said softly while gently shaking her, "It's morning."

"Hmm?" Rei mumbled, waking from her doze.

"It's morning," Shinji repeated gently, "We have another synch test scheduled for today."

"Yes," Rei said, sitting up.

"We don't have to go anywhere just yet, though," Shinji said, taking Rei back into his arms, "We still have some time together."

Rei gratefully returned Shinji's embrace. The two young pilots lay back down, only to be interrupted by Misato coming barging into Shinji's room. She had a hangover and was feeling a little grouchy.

"Rei," Misato demanded, "What are you still doing here? Weren't you supposed to go home last night?"

"I let her stay," Shinji growled angrily, "It was thunderstorming last night, Misato-san; it was too dangerous for her to walk home."

"Oh," said Misato, "Well, that changes things. If you two will excuse me, I'm going to have a quick breakfast and then go into headquarters."

Misato turned and left the room. As Shinji listened, he heard the familiar hiss-click of a beer can opening, a few moments of silence and then:

"YEEEEEEEEEHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Misato's scream was something that Shinji had become accustomed to hearing. Rei, on the other hand, jerked with surprise, fearing an attack.

"It's all right, Rei-chan," Shinji said gently, stroking her arm, "Misato chugs a beer first thing in the morning. That's what she considers 'breakfast'. She does this kind of thing every damned day."

"I suppose you would get used to it eventually," Rei agreed, calming down a little.

"Shinji, Rei, I'm leaving now!"

"Okay, Misato," Shinji called back, "We'll be there in a couple of hours."

"I guess this means that we are alone now," Rei said softly.

"I guess so," Shinji agreed.

"Good," Rei said. Then, she unbuttoned her shirt again and removed it and lay back down with Shinji.

"Rei-chan," Shinji asked, confused, "What--?"

"I feel more comfortable with your skin against mine," Rei explained, "It is…pleasant."

"Oh," said Shinji.

There were a few moments of silence, and then Rei spoke again.

"You may touch me if you wish," Rei said softly.

"Touch?" Shinji repeated, not getting it at first. Then it dawned on him, "Oh! Oh, you mean…"

"Yes," Rei said, "You may squeeze my breasts some more, if that is what you want."

"Would _you_ like me to do that, Rei-chan?" Shinji asked.

"It does not matter what I would like," Rei said in her usual flat tone.

"Yes it does, Rei," Shinji said, "It's normal for a person to make their own decisions about what they like and dislike. Now, do you want me to touch you or not?"

"Please…" Rei whispered.

Shinji wrapped his arm around Rei's waist and slid it up over her flat stomach. When his questing fingers reached the smooth bottom of Rei's right breast, she pulled in a gentle gasp as a shiver of pleasure rippled through her. Shinji's hand slid up and cupped itself gently over Rei's breast and squeezed gently, drawing a sigh of pleasure from Rei. Shinji caressed and kneaded the soft mound for several long moments, then switched to the other one. Rei squirmed against Shinji's body, bringing his cock back to attention. Before the young couple could go any further with their attentions to each other, Shinji's cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" Shinji answered, somewhat perturbed at the interruption.

"Shinji," Misato's voice responded, "get in here, now! There's an Angel inside headquarters! We need you to mobilize ASAP!"

"I'm on my way!" Shinji said.

_So, Kaworu's shown his true colors at last,_ Shinji thought ruefully, _Pity. I was actually beginning to think he was all right._

Shinji and Rei burst out of the apartment and raced to headquarters. Shinji quickly suited up and boarded Unit 01.

"Kaworu, stop!" Shinji shouted when he had caught up with the Seventeenth Angel and the hijacked Unit 02.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shinji stood by the massive artificial lake that used to be the downtown section of Tokyo-3. He was deep in a moody, resentful depression. He had killed Kaworu, using Unit 01 to crush his frail, human form like an egg. Rei stood by Shinji's side, uncertain of what to say in an attempt to comfort him.

"I shouldn't have killed him," Shinji said quietly. He felt guilty about taking a life of someone who seemed to have been human.

"He was an Angel, Shinji," Rei said quietly, "He would have destroyed us all."

"I'm not sure, Rei," Shinji said, "I mean, yes, he was an Angel. That's been confirmed. He was also waiting for me when I grabbed him. He wasn't making any moves toward the Angel that was hanging in Terminal Dogma. He was just…floating there…_waiting_."

"Are you saying that the Angel _wished_ for you to kill him?" Rei asked, disbelieving.

"Yes," Shinji said, remembering, "He wished for me to destroy him. He said that we needed the future to look forward to. He also said for me to take good care of you, because you were like a sister to him."

"A sister…" said Rei quietly.

"Did something occur to you, Rei?" Shinji asked.

"He…was more like me than you realize," Rei said hesitantly, "He and I…both share a common trait."

Shinji raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We are…"

Rei hesitated.

_Shinji has been very accepting of me until now,_ she thought doubtfully, _Will he _still_ accept me when I tell him the real truth of what I am? There is only one way to know._

"I…" Rei stammered.

"It's okay, Rei-chan," Shinji said, taking her into his arms, "You can tell me."

"I am…part Angel…"

Shinji was shocked into silence. His girlfriend, the girl he had loved since he had first laid eyes upon her, a girl who seemed more human and _humane_ than any other person he had ever met, shared DNA with the enemy of all mankind.

"Shinji," Rei said nervously, "I will say again that I am myself and that I have nothing in common with these beings than the DNA that I happen to share."

"I know that, Rei," Shinji said, snapping out of his trance, "but this is still a _huge_ shock for me. I always knew that there was something different about you, but I never expected it to be _this_. What was my father thinking when he raped nature by meddling with cloning?"

"But then again," Rei said, "if the Commander had not meddled with cloning, I would never have been born, and you would have never had the chance to love me."

"I guess that's true," Shinji admitted thoughtfully, "Still, what my father and Ritsuko are doing is inexcusable. They have to be stopped."

"Yes," Rei agreed again, "The Commander and Dr. Akagi must be stopped."

"Stop calling him 'the Commander', Rei," Shinji said, "He doesn't deserve that kind of respect."

"But it is his rank and title," said Rei, "What else can I call him?"

"Call him by his name," Shinji suggested, "I only call him father because he _is_, unfortunately, my father and I don't know to _call_ him anything else."

"The Comman…Gendo…will not accept this breach of discipline in me," Rei said, fear crossing her features again.

"If it worries you so much, use his title when you're around him or addressing him directly," Shinji said, "Otherwise, when you're around me privately, either don't talk about him unless we're plotting to stop him, or call him by name. He doesn't deserve his title."

"All right," said Rei softly.

"Let's go eat," Shinji suggested, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"Are you cooking?"

"Don't I always?" Shinji asked humorously.

Rei permitted herself a rare smile. She and Shinji returned to his apartment, where Misato and, to Shinji's surprise, Asuka, were both sitting at the dining room table.

"And just _where_ have the two of you been?" Asuka asked slyly.

"That's enough, Asuka," Misato chided, "They've just been out by the downtown lake. You could see them from the balcony if you had bothered to look."

"Why do you _always_ take _his_ side?!" Asuka fumed, getting up and stomping into her room. A few seconds later, she stomped back out and made a move towards Shinji. Shinji saw raw anger and possibly…_insanity_, burning behind her eyes and prepared himself for a possible fight. To his and Misato's surprise, Rei stepped between Shinji and the advancing Asuka.

"You will not lay a hand on my Shinji-kun," Rei said firmly, but without raising her voice.

"_Your_ Shinji-kun?" Asuka raged, "What the hell are you talking about, _Wondergirl_? You can't _possibly_ have fallen in _love_ with this idiot! I mean, sure, the two of you are alike in how you can't relate to people even if you were given a manual, but you're just so--."

"Be silent," Rei cut in, her voice rising a little bit, "I will not tolerate anyone speaking harshly about Shinji. He and I can relate if we do not feel threatened. The problem that we have is that we are always intimidated by all of you who push us around. Shinji, I cannot stay here with Soryu. I dislike being around her."

With that, Rei turned around and quickly left Misato's apartment. Shinji glared at Asuka and then at Misato, and then followed after Rei.

"Rei, wait!" Shinji called, jogging to catch up with her.

"I am sorry, Shinji-kun," Rei said, coming to a stop, "I did not mean to lose my temper like that."

"It's fine," Shinji reassured her, "Asuka had that one coming. She was way out of line with her comments. Although, I would have almost preferred to have to physically defend myself. I feel like fighting someone right now."

"I fear that you may have a fight on your hands soon," Rei said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked, confused, "What's going to happen?"

"Do you hear those engines?"

"Yeah," Shinji said, and then suddenly stopped. He recognized those engines. They belonged to UN fighter-bombers. It was a strike force, but there weren't any enemies in the area.

"Oh, my god," Shinji gasped, comprehension dawning.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Rei, we have to get back to the apartment," Shinji said, turning around to run.

"We cannot go back to any of the apartments, Shinji," Rei said, "If the UN is attacking, they will know where all of the pilots live. It would not be safe to return to any of our homes."

"Then, what should we do?" Shinji asked.

"We must warn Major Katsuragi and Pilot Soryu," Rei said, "Then, we must head into NERV headquarters. We will be safer there."

With that, Rei and Shinji dashed back to Shinji's apartment.

"Misato! Asuka!" Shinji shouted as they burst through the door, "The UN is attacking NERV! We have to help them!"

"What?!" Misato's surprised voice replied. Suddenly, a massive quake rocked the apartment. The UN bombers had just dropped an N2 mine on top of the entrance to the Geofront, blasting it open. Misato dashed into her bedroom and returned carrying her .45 pistol.

"Let's get you all into your Evas," she said, "That's the safest place for you to be."

The four of them raced towards NERV Headquarters. They reached the cage where the newly repaired Unit 02 was being stored.

"Asuka, I want you to launch and wait at the bottom of the lake," Misato ordered, "Wait for Shinji and Rei to back you up before engaging the enemy, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Asuka answered grudgingly. She was ready to fight, and she didn't want to wait.

"You better not wait _too_ long, baka-Shinji," Asuka growled as she climbed into her entry plug.

Shinji, Rei and Misato dashed along another corridor, only to encounter a small contingent of UN troops, who seemed stunned at their sudden appearance.

"Hey," one of the troops said, "Those two are Eva pilots! Waste 'em!"

Misato was faster on the draw. She emptied her clip into the six troops, killing all but one. The last one tried to crawl away, but Misato reloaded quickly and caught him. She pinned him up against the wall and put her gun under the man's chin and pulled the trigger. The trooper's brains splattered all over the concrete wall. Rei trembled at the display of violence and the show of gore. Shinji looked on with grim satisfaction.

_I'm going to take one of their guns,_ Shinji thought decisively, _I get the feeling I'll need it before much longer._

Shinji swooped his arm down and quickly unholstered one of the dead troops' pistols and tucked it into his belt.

"Shinji, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Misato demanded.

"The more guns we have on our side, the better," Shinji replied simply.

"I agree," Rei said, "though I do not like to see death."

"Rei."

"Commander Ikari?" Misato gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here for Rei," the Commander answered, "It's time to go, Rei. Today is the day you were created for."

"What?" Shinji asked, "What are you talking about, father?"

"Silence, boy," Gendo growled, "and do not interfere. Rei, it's time to go."

"Yes, sir," Rei said quietly.

_What is happening?_ Rei thought as Commander Ikari led her away down the corridor, _I do not wish to leave Shinji's side, but I cannot help but obey the Commander. I feel a dread. I…know what is in store for me now. The Commander will use me to initiate the Third Impact. I must not allow him to do this. I cannot walk away, though. I am being controlled by a will that is not my own._

"Shinji!" Rei called back the hallway.

"Misato, we have to go after her!" Shinji yelled, not waiting for an answer and charging down the corridor after his father.

Shinji and Misato caught up with Rei and Commander Ikari in Terminal Dogma. They were in the same chamber where Lilith was hanging.

"Father, stop!" Shinji yelled.

"I told you not to interfere," Gendo snarled. He wheeled on Shinji and produced a pistol again. Shinji was about to reach for his when Misato jumped in front of him; just as Gendo pulled the trigger.

"No!" Rei gasped.

The bullet caught Misato right in the chest. Shinji watched as she seemed to take forever to fall.

"Misato!" Shinji cried, rushing to her side.

"Shin…ji…" Misato whispered weakly, "I'm…so…sorry…"

"Shh, Misato-san," Shinji whispered gently, tears forming in his eyes, "save your strength."

"No…" Misato sighed, "No…just…promise me something…"

"Anything," Shinji replied.

"Get this…bastard…for me…"

Misato's eyes fluttered and slid closed. Her gasping breath stilled, and her head fell limply back. She was dead.

Shinji's breath shuddered in his lungs. Something inside of him shrank until it disappeared; his humanity. All he felt now was pain. It felt as though he had just watched a mother, a sister, and a best friend all die at once. Shinji gasped and shuddered, shaking his head rapidly from side to side, as if willing what he was seeing to not be real. He wanted to cry, but the tears would not fall. They merely clung to his eyes, making them burn even as his heart burned with fury.

"No…" Shinji whispered, "No, no, no, no, no, no…"

Shinji cried out with rage and pain. His roar echoed through the cavernous space of Terminal Dogma.

"FATHER!"

Shinji's scream of rage echoed louder than his cry of pain. Gendo raised his pistol again, only to see that Shinji had one trained on him as well. A momentary flash of fear crossed the stolid man's face.

"Will you kill me now, Shinji?" Gendo asked, "Or will you try to run away again?"

"I won't run away anymore," Shinji said, his voice flat and empty, "I'm going to kill you."

"Are you?" Gendo asked, "I'm not sure that you have the willpower to kill."

"I killed Kaworu, didn't I?"

"He was an Angel," said Gendo, "It's your job to kill them. You refused to kill the Thirteenth Angel when ordered to because it still had a human being inside of it. You can't kill another human being. You said it yourself."

"I did," Shinji admitted, "But I really don't consider you a human being. Human beings care about other members of their race. You intend to use Rei to destroy mankind. I won't allow that."

"Then what will you do?" Gendo asked, "I will pull this trigger in three seconds. If you have the will, pull the trigger before I do. If not, then die. One…two…"

Shinji's mind raced furiously.

"Three…"

BANG!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gendo slumped forward onto his knees, a look of shock on his face. There was blood pouring from a bullet hole in his back. As he fell, Gendo turned his face around and looked.

Rei was standing, holding Misato's gun. The barrel was still smoking slightly from the expended round. Gendo had a look on his face that spoke volumes even as what little light he had left faded from his eyes. He died wondering why she had betrayed him.

As soon as Gendo died, Rei dropped the gun and fell to her knees, sobbing heavily. Shinji rushed immediately forward and gathered the weeping lovely into his arms. He held her firmly, but gently as she clung desperately to him and wept uncontrollably for several long minutes.

"I—I…killed the…C-commander…" Rei whimpered, "I…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Rei's scream echoed in the chamber that had heard so much noise that day. It was one of immeasurable pain. She had broken her own sacred vow to herself; the vow that she must not take a human life. Yet she had shot Commander Ikari in the back, to save the one person she truly loved.

"Why?" Rei gasped, "I was…supposed to always obey the Commander."

"Rei," Shinji said firmly, "You did the right thing, just now. You stopped a madman from destroying the world."

"I…once made a vow to never willingly take a human life," said Rei somberly, "I just broke my word, did I not?"

"Perhaps," Shinji said, "but would it have been better to have broken your word and saved the world than to have kept your word and sacrificed everything and every_one_ that you hold dear in your heart?"

"I…suppose not," Rei said slowly, "I would have rather perished than seen you killed. What I did, I did out of love for you and all of mankind."

"I love you, too, Rei-chan," Shinji replied. Then he remembered:

"Holy shit! What about Asuka?"

"You must get to Unit 01 and deploy to her aid," Rei said, "Those were Major Katsuragi's last standing orders."

"Yeah," Shinji said sadly. Then, he turned to Misato's quiet form and snapped to a brilliant military salute. It was the only way he knew of to pay the proper respect to a woman who had accepted him as a person before anyone else had believed in him.

"Good-bye, Misato-san," Shinji said softly.

Shinji and Rei dashed up to the seventh Eva cage, where Shinji saw his purple machine waiting for him. They also saw, to their great misfortune was a large squad of heavily armed assault troops. Shinji and Rei ducked back around the doorframe and spied carefully around at the guards who had obviously been deployed to prevent Shinji from reaching Unit 01.

"Shinji," Rei whispered, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm…not sure," Shinji replied hesitantly, "If it was only a few of them, I wouldn't be so worried, but there's got to be at least twenty guys out there! I'm not trained to take on fully armed and armored guards like this. I only know about piloting Eva."

_We need help,_ Shinji thought desperately, _Someone, anyone, please help us!_

Shinji's prayer was answered when Unit 01 pulled an old trick. It tore one of its massive arms free of its restraints and crushed the bridge where all of the troops were standing. The bridge collapsed, sending all of the troops spilling into the reddish liquid that functions as a coolant for the Evas. Their heavy body armor acted like millstones around their necks, quickly dragging them under.

"How…did that happen?" Rei wondered.

"I'm not sure," Shinji replied.

He had seen Unit 01 go berserk once before like this. It had also been the first time he had met Rei. It was during the Third Angel's attack, when Shinji had first come to Tokyo-3. Sachiel had scored a direct hit above the Geofront and the city blocks in the ceiling of the cavern had fallen on NERV headquarters, causing a large quake to rock the facility. Rei had been on a hospital gurney and been shaken to the floor. The quake had also caused several of the cage's heavy lighting fixtures to fall from the ceiling, right towards Shinji. Unit 01 had torn itself free and had shielded Shinji from the falling lights with its gigantic hand and arm. Now, Unit 01 extended that same gigantic hand towards the doorway where Shinji and Rei were standing. Shinji started to climb onto the hand. Rei pulled him back.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked timidly.

"There's no other way to reach the entry plug," Shinji replied, "And like you said, we have to get out and help Asuka."

"No," Rei said, "_you_ must go and help Soryu. I would only create thought noise in your entry plug. You must leave me here."

"I can't do that," Shinji said stubbornly, "You'd be killed. I'm taking you with me. Come on."

"No," Rei said again, "I will go up to the Command Center and brief them on your situation. I will also be safer there than I would be if I was alone. Do not worry about me. I will make it there safely. You have my word, Shinji-kun. You will see me again, unharmed."

"But, what if--?" Shinji began to protest.

"Shh," Rei cut in, putting a finger to his lips, "Just go. Asuka needs you now. Here, take this for luck."

"You called her--,"

Rei cut Shinji off by stepping up and giving him the most passionate kiss she had given him up to that point. Shinji's entire body began to vibrate with a heavenly, symphonic siren's song. It was a jubilant feeling, the like of which Shinji had never before experienced. It felt to Shinji like an eternity passed while his lips were pressed against Rei's. When she finally broke away, Rei took one last look back at Shinji, smiled at him, and then climbed up into an air vent shaft. Shinji watched her go and said a silent prayer for her safety. Then, he climbed onto Unit 01's outstretched hand and ran up the Eva's outstretched arm.

Shinji pressed the switch for outside entry to the plug and watched the long, metal tube screw itself out of the Eva's back. He climbed inside and started the activation sequence. Meanwhile, up in the Command Center, in the midst of the chaotic battle raging around them, several of the technicians noticed something.

"Sir!" Lieutenant Ibuki shouted, "Eva Unit 01 is activating!"

"What?" Commander Fuyutski replied, "Is the pilot--?"

"Shinji initiated the sequence, sir!" Aolba chipped in, "He's deploying!"

"Godspeed to you, Shinji," Fuyutski said under his breath.

"This is Shinji Ikari," Shinji's voice came over the Comm, "Prepare to launch the seventh catapult on my signal!"

"Roger, Shinji!" Hyuga said.

"Initiating launch sequence," Shinji said, "I'm removing primary and secondary restraints."

"Removal—ah!--confirmed," said Aolba, ducking to avoid a fresh volley of gunfire.

"Removing all other restraints and harnesses."

"Removal confirmed," Hyuga called.

"Eva Unit 01, moving to launch pad," said Shinji, "I'm in position, launch the seventh catapult!"

"Eva launch!" shouted Ibuki, punching a button on her keyboard.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

By the time Shinji had surfaced in Unit 01, the battle was half over. Asuka had gotten impatient and had engaged the UN forces single-handed. It didn't matter that she was out-numbered by about 500 to 1; her Eva was more than a match for the UN's conventional forces. She saw Shinji and Unit 01 eject from the catapult and immediately opened her comm line.

"Well, it's about time, baka-Shinji," Asuka chided, "I was beginning to think I'd have to kill all of these guys myself. Not that I couldn't have done that _anyway_."

"Give the attitude a rest, will you?" Shinji replied, smashing a battalion of tanks, "It really grates on my nerves."

Shinji and Asuka's combined force made short work of the UN armed forces. Shinji was surprised. Something had happened to Asuka. She was more in synch with her Eva than she had ever been before. They fought as a single entity, mercilessly tearing through any craft foolish enough to stray into her strike radius. As the massacre came near to its conclusion, in a secluded room at a hidden location, the council of SEELE planned their next move.

"The vessel of Adam has been terminated," one councilman said in his usual monotone voice, "The UN forces have been wiped out."

"How will we proceed?" another council member chimed in, his voice higher in pitch than the first member's voice had been.

"We shall dispatch the Eva series to deal with these troublesome pilots," chairman Keel said decisively, "Then, when we have dealt with NERV, we shall continue with our scenario."

"Agreed," the other council members said in unison.

"Asuka, look!" Shinji said.

"What's--?" Asuka began, then stopped. What she and Shinji saw were things that looked like large, white birds. They were gliding and circling lower and lower into the crater above NERV HQ.

"It's the Eva series, they've been completed," Asuka said in awe.

"Yeah," Shinji said, "but I doubt that they're here for a _good_ reason."

"Right," Asuka said, "Well, I guess we'll have to destroy them, too."

"I guess so," said Shinji, beginning to smile, "Shall we?"

"Let's," Asuka said.

In a few minutes, it was over. All nine Eva series units lay in many bloody pieces all strewn over the Geofront. Meanwhile, in the SEELE conference chamber, the council was fuming.

"What happened?" Keel asked, "There were only two of them."

"Their interference was not predicted in the Dead Sea Scrolls," added another council member.

"This is inexcusable," said a deep-voiced councilman.

"Yes, but what can we do?" asked yet another of SEELE's members, "With the Eva series destroyed, we have nothing left to use against them."

"No doubt they will find a way to track us down," Keel said, "We must disappear before they do."

Each of the SEELE council members reached into their suit pockets and pulled out a small pill. They each put their pill into their mouths and bit down hard. A few seconds later, each one of them collapsed forward onto the large conference table. All of them had poisoned themselves with a cyanide capsule. The NERV investigation squad would find the bodies some hours later. What would unnerve the men was not the fact that they were dead, but that they all died wearing smiles on their faces.

Alone in a darkened room, Ritsuko Akagi sat on a wooden chair with a gun in her hand. She muttered to the empty air that surrounded her, as if holding a conversation with someone visible only to her.

"Well, mother," she muttered, "I turned out just like you always knew I would. Like mother, like daughter. Isn't that the way it always goes? They just killed everyone at headquarters, and they'll come for me, next. I won't let them take me! They'd do worse things to me than even Ikari did. Here I come, mother. Ready or not."

Ritsuko put the gun in her mouth, pushed back the hammer, and pulled the trigger. It would be nice to say that the bullet blew her brains out, but the poor woman had lost her mind long before she put a 9mm round through it.

Shinji and Asuka returned to headquarters amid a chorus of cheers and congratulations. Asuka was living it up, waving and smiling widely. Shinji, on the other hand, scanned anxiously through the crowd of NERV personnel, searching for one face among many.

_Where is she?_ he thought worriedly, _Rei…where are you?_

Shinji saw her. Rei was standing near Commander Fuyutski, wearing a gentle smile.

"Rei!" Shinji cried, dashing over to her and taking her into his arms.

"You're okay," Shinji whispered, relieved, "Thank God."

"I told you I would be," Rei replied.

"I'm just glad you're all right," said Shinji, "You mean everything to me."

Rei raised her head up and kissed Shinji again. Fuyutski raised a questioning eyebrow briefly, but then he dropped it and smiled in a grandfatherly fashion.

"So," he said, continuing to smile, "you two really _are_ having an affair. You know, Ikari didn't approve of it."

"He won't ever get the chance to disapprove again," Shinji said, "He's dead. So is Misato. They killed each other."

"I see," Fuyutski said soberly.

"I guess that makes _you_ Supreme Commander now, sir," Rei said.

"Congratulations," said Shinji, extending his hand towards the new Commander.

"Thank you, Shinji," Fuyutski said, shaking hands with Shinji, "You don't seem very sorry that your father is dead."

"I hated my father," Shinji said honestly, "I'm _glad_ he's dead. He can rot in hell for all I care."

"Hmm," Fuyutski grunted. Then, the aged man turned and walked away.

"Hey, Shinji!" Asuka shouted, "Where's Misato? She should be here to help celebrate."

Shinji's eyes fell. Tears that had been held in check threatened to spill over. Commander Fuyutski headed off any other questions by calling for silence.

"We've fought off an invasion by the Angels," he said, "We've defeated an insurrection by the UN. This was a war, and during war there are casualties. Major Katsuragi and Commander Ikari were among them. By right of succession, I hereby take command of NERV as Supreme Commander."

There was a round of applause when Commander Fuyutski finished speaking.

"As my first and final act as Supreme Commander," Fuyutski continued, "I hereby disband NERV permanently. We've all done our jobs, and now we've earned our peace."

There was a larger round of applause, accompanied by loud cheers, after he said this.

"What about the Evas?" Asuka asked, "What are you gonna do with them?"

"We'll put them into cold storage until the day we might need them again," Fuyutski answered, "Let's pray that day never comes."

There were loud shouts of "I hear that" and "Damn right" throughout the whole crowd. Slowly, the crowd dispersed to attend various types of celebrations. Many went drinking. Some did other things that interested them. Asuka returned to the apartment that she, Shinji and Misato had shared for so many weeks. When Shinji returned briefly, he met Asuka at the door. She was holding several bags and suitcases.

"Where are you going?" Shinji asked.

"I'm going home to Germany," Asuka replied, "I don't need to be here anymore."

"I thought we were friends now, Asuka," Shinji said.

"We are, Shinji," Asuka said, "I'll try to keep in touch, okay? Take care of yourself and Wondergirl."

Shinji noted that Asuka didn't use the word "Wondergirl" in a negative sense. She used it more as a friendly nickname than as a derogatory label.

"I will," Shinji said with a smile, "So, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, I guess so," Asuka said. She smiled also, but it was with much weaker and more watery eyes. To Shinji's surprise, Asuka dropped her bags, stepped up to him, and gave him a peck on the cheek and a gentle hug.

"_Aufhedersen,_ Shinji Ikari," Asuka said in German, "Until we meet again."

"_Sayonara_, Asuka Soryu," Shinji replied, "and good luck to you."

Asuka then picked up her bags and walked out the door. Shinji found himself standing in an empty apartment. The space, which had once felt like home to him so many times, now felt cavernous and empty. Shinji, despite the shame he felt in doing it, stood in the middle of the kitchen area and wept. He would miss Misato and Asuka terribly. He would miss Asuka always complaining about everything. He would miss Misato starting each morning with a chug of beer and a loud scream of "That's the way to start your morning!". He would even miss Pen-Pen; that fluffy little bundle of feathers and energy who was Misato's pet and friend. (A.N.: if you've seen the show, you'll remember that Misato sent Pen-Pen to live with another family between the Sixteenth and Seventeenth Angel attacks.)

Just as the loneliness reached a crescendo, and Shinji felt like he would drown in the wave of sorrow that was cresting over him, he felt a pair of gentle arms wrap around him from behind. He knew the embrace well. It was Rei. Her presence made some of the pain go away, but it also increased his shame of weeping so heavily. Shinji's knees felt weak, and he began to sink towards the floor. Rei sank with him, sitting down on the floor and gathering her weeping boyfriend into her loving arms. Rei held him silently and gently for long minutes, stroking his hair and rocking with him. She cradled Shinji's head against her soft breasts and held him. Slowly, ever slowly, Shinji's sobs detensified and he was able to look up at Rei and try to speak. As he opened his mouth to try to say something, though, Rei put a finger to his lips and said:

"Shh, Shinji-kun, nothing needs to be said right now. I know that you miss Misato, and that you will miss Asuka as well. We will miss our friends when they leave, but we need to remember the friends that we have that are still here, too. Maya Ibuki asked me to invite you to come to a celebration party that she, Hyuga, and some of the other technicians are having. Would you like to accompany me?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

An hour later, Shinji and Rei found themselves surrounded by old friends who were now just that; friends. No longer were they superior officers, or technicians, or soldiers. No, now they were simply friends and colleagues.

"Shinji," Hyuga was saying, "I know it might hurt right now, but trust me when I say this: Misato would have been so proud of the way you and Asuka handled yourselves today. I've never revealed this to anyone, but I loved Misato. I once held illusions of dating and maybe marrying her, but that obviously won't happen now."

"Obviously," Shinji replied, "Excuse me, Hyuga."

"Yeah, sure."

Shinji turned and walked away through the crowd of people to a secluded outside terrace and balcony. He wanted to find somewhere quiet where he could be alone. However, he wasn't alone. Joining him on the balcony was Fuyutski.

"Just getting some air, Shinji?" he asked.

"I…yeah, I guess so," Shinji said quietly.

"Want to talk about whatever's bothering you?" Fuyutski asked.

The old man's question surprised Shinji. The two of them had never been adversaries, but they had never been confidants, either.

"I…miss my friends," Shinji said slowly, "Asuka's gone back to Germany, Misato's dead, and Kensuke and everyone else at school are gone. They all moved after Tokyo-3 was destroyed. All of you guys are great, but you're so much…older than me, you know? I miss having people to talk to that are _my_ age, or, at least _act_ like my age. That's part of what I'll miss about Misato. Even though she was ten years older than me, she treated me like an equal."

"Hmm," Fuyutski hummed thoughtfully, "Yes, Misato was a special young woman. She reminded me a lot of your mother, Shinji. Misato had that same sort of spirit, the same vigor, and the same laughter. She had a very commanding presence, though. When you pilots were in the thick of battle, Misato always made sure your safety came first."

Shinji smiled to try and mask the tears that were beginning to slide down his face again. Shinji sniffled softly.

"It hurts to hear so much about a person that just died, doesn't it?" Fuyutski asked understandingly, "Especially when the person was someone you were close to. How close _were_ you to Misato?"

"She was…sort of like an aunt to me," Shinji said, "She was also like an older sister and a…mother…"

Shinji began to break down completely. Fuyutski put a consoling arm around Shinji's shoulders and gave him a grandfatherly hug. There were words that could have been spoken, but nothing broke the silence of the balcony. Five long minutes passed in this uncomfortable silence. Finally Shinji spoke.

"I should go find Rei," he said, "See if she'd like to dance."

"You do that, Shinji," Fuyutski replied, "I'm happy for the two of you, I really am."

"Thank you, sir," said Shinji, smiling genuinely for the first time all night. Shinji returned to the noise of the party to find Hyuga and Aolba playing a game of quarters. Hyuga was losing, and getting plenty drunk.

"Boy, Hyuga," Maya was teasing, "Give you a pistol and you're a pretty good shot, but ask you to play a game of quarters and you suck."

"Ohh, shut up, Maya," Hyuga replied drunkly, missing another shot.

"Hey guys," Shinji said, "Have you seen Rei?"

"She's over there, Shinji," said Aolba, "By the bar."

And indeed she was. Shinji walked over to the stool where Rei was sitting and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you feeling better?" Rei asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Shinji.

"I heard you crying outside while you were talking with Commander Fuyutski," Rei answered, "I was asking if you were feeling better."

"Oh," Shinji said, "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"I see," Rei said, "I will be here if you wish to talk about it. If not, then do not worry about it. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah," replied Shinji, "Something to drink would be good. Grab me a beer."

"Shinji-kun," Rei said seriously, "you are not old enough to legally consume alcohol. You know that."

"I do," Shinji replied, "But I really don't care that much right now."

Shinji reached into the cooler and grabbed a can of Yebisu beer, Misato's favorite. He held the cold can against his forehead, feeling the iciness of his heart reflected in the chill of the can. Shinji climbed up on the bar and shouted over the din of the music and clamor of the party.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Would someone mind shutting that off for a second? Thanks."

The music paused. All eyes in the room turned to Shinji.

"Everyone grab yourself a beer or something to drink," Shinji said, "I want to make a toast."

Every person in the room picked up his or her glass or beer can. Shinji opened his can and raised it up into the air.

"To Misato Katsuragi," Shinji said loudly, "A woman like no other, a true friend, and someone who we'll all miss. Wherever you are now, Misato-san, I hope it's better than here was."

"To Misato!" the crowd shouted as one, raising their drinks. Shinji threw his head back and took a long chug out of the can.

_I can see why Misato drank so much of this stuff,_ Shinji thought, _It's not bad, once you get past the bitterness. It goes down pretty smooth._

After the crowd all took their toast chug, the music and noise resumed. Shinji climbed down off of the bar and took another sip of his beer.

"That was a very noble thing you did, Shinji-kun," Rei said, "though I still do not like that you are drinking beer at such a young age."

"Don't worry about it," Shinji replied, "This is the only one I'll drink tonight. It's Yebisu, Misato's favorite beer. I wanted to drink one in tribute to her. This is just my way of saying goodbye."

"I see," Rei said understandingly.

"Would you like to dance, Rei?" Shinji asked.

"Certainly, Shinji-kun," Rei replied happily.

Rei hopped down off of her stool and took Shinji's hand. The two ex-pilots walked over to the area serving as a dance floor and put their arms around each other. They circled each other in time to the music. As they stared into each other's eyes, Shinji felt himself being drawn, yet again, into Rei's dusky-colored orbs. Once again, Shinji felt something within him disappearing. Though something was disappearing again, Shinji didn't feel as though he was missing anything. Strangely, it was quite the opposite. It felt like something had been given _back_ to him.

He figured it out: loneliness. It was his loneliness that would disappear every time he would look into Rei's eyes. He would see, reflected in her stare, the realization that he was not alone in the world, no matter who else would leave him. He knew that Rei would _never_ leave him.

"Rei-chan," Shinji said softly, "I love you so much."

"And I you, Shinji-kun," Rei replied, "Would you like to leave now?"

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked, confused.

"You seem a little…tense around all of these people," said Rei, "I thought perhaps you would like to go back to my apartment and be private and quiet."

"That sounds good, Rei-chan," Shinji said earnestly, "but let's go back to my place, instead."

"Are you sure about this, Shinji?" Rei asked, "Are you sure it is wise to go back so soon to a place that harbors so many memories for you?"

"It's those memories that I want right now, Rei," said Shinji, "That apartment is my home, whether the memories are good or not. It's my home, and I'd like for you to share it with me from now on. Move in with me, Rei. Let's live together."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rei was silent for a long time.

"Shinji-kun…I am…flattered," Rei said quietly, "This is quite a shock. I do not know what to say."

"Say yes, Rei-chan," Shinji suggested hopefully, "I've given this some thought, and it just feels right."

"Well…" Rei began hesitantly, "Yes."

"You will?" Shinji asked, "Really? Oh, this is great! Just think of it, Rei: Now, you don't ever have to go back to that dreary apartment and spend nights alone. Neither of us does. We can have whole days to spend together doing whatever we want."

"That _does_ sound nice," said Rei.

"Let's go back to your apartment and get your stuff," Shinji said.

"That can wait until tomorrow," Rei said, a glint appearing in her eyes.

"You mean…?"

"Yes," Rei said, "Tonight is the right night."

"Rei, are you--?"

"Yes, Shinji-kun, I am sure," Rei reassured him, "I am ready for you to take me as your own."

"Let's get back to the apartment," Shinji said faintly, his voice weak with excitement.

Shinji and Rei rushed out of the party and raced home to Shinji's apartment. The quiet, cavernous apartment greeted them when the door opened, but they were oblivious to it. The only thing they were paying any attention to was the taste of each other's tongue in the other's mouth. The two teens made out wildly as they stumbled through the kitchen into the living room, where the futon Shinji had laid out a couple of days earlier still lay.

Rei attacked the buttons on Shinji's shirt. Her hands flew rapidly and accurately to each button and undid them in rapid succession. She peeled the garment off of Shinji and slid her hands up over Shinji's bare back, relishing the warmth and smoothness of his skin.

Shinji, meanwhile, busied himself with the buttons and fastenings on Rei's blouse and uniform. Soon, Rei stood in merely her bra and panties. Shinji slid his hands up Rei's front and groped her boobs through the cups of her bra. Rei moaned appreciatively. Shinji squeezed harder, feeling his member grow rapidly to hardness.

"Mmnh, Shinji-kun," Rei moaned, "It's not good to keep it so confined."

"Then why don't you let it out for me, my little Rei-chan?" Shinji suggested.

Rei had no problems with going along with him. She dropped immediately to her knees and undid Shinji's belt and fastenings. The pants dropped limply to Shinji's ankles and he stepped out of them. Next, Rei tugged at Shinji's boxer shorts pulling them down to the floor so he could step out of them, as well. Before Shinji could say anything else, he felt Rei's warm lips engulf his cock. Shinji let out a loud groan of desire. They could be as loud as they wanted, now. There was no one within three city blocks to hear them.

Rei bobbed up and down on Shinji's cock, rapidly bringing his blood to a boil. Shinji pulled his hard dick out of the blue-haired vixen's reach and pulled her to her feet. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra with one hand while fondling her gorgeous ass with the other. Rei slid the unhooked garment off and threw it aside. Then, she slid her panties down and off and kicked them away.

"What will you do with me now, Ikari-kun?" Rei asked.

"Whatever you want me to, Ayanami-kun," Shinji replied.

Rei laid down on the futon and spread her shapely legs invitingly.

"Here I am, Shinji," Rei said seductively, "Do what you will with me."

Shinji smiled. Rei was demonstrating a truly submissive personality. This didn't surprise Shinji, given the person she had always appeared to be. Shinji ogled his angel's perfect body, all the way down to her smooth-shaven pussy. Rei put one of her hands down against her glistening slit and began to rub it slowly. Rei's eyes rolled up into her head as her pleasure grew, and she began to sigh and moan.

Shinji couldn't wait any more. He dropped onto the makeshift bed and pulled Rei's hand out of the way. It its place, he put his mouth. He licked hard at Rei's pussy, and then softly and gently, and then hard again. This changing intensity drove Rei's already hyped up senses into overdrive. She began to buck and thrash against Shinji's mouth, rapidly falling over the brink. With a sudden scream and a burst of warm juices, Rei had her first orgasm of the night.

Shinji wasn't finished there. Once Rei had had a few seconds to catch her breath, Shinji pushed not one, but two of his fingers into her wetness. With his other hand he fondled and tweaked Rei's perky nipples.

"Please, Shi-Shinji-kun," Rei pleaded between her rapid pants, "Please--_more_! MORE!"

Shinji started adding a third finger into the drenched slit, but then stopped. He wanted more, as well. It was time.

"Rei," he gasped, "It's time."

"Yes, Shinji-kun, yes!" Rei shouted in reply, "Make me yours! Take me now, do not wait!"

"It'll hurt at first," Shinji said, concerned.

"All pleasure is accompanied by some measure of pain," Rei sighed, "I wish to become one with you. That is what matters now."

"Yes," Shinji agreed. Rei's words erased the last cloud of doubt from his mind. Shinji lined up the head of his pulsing shaft with the dripping entrance to Rei's womanhood.

"Here it comes," Shinji groaned. Then, he pushed against Rei's nether lips.

Rei gasped loudly and grimaced slightly as Shinji's thick shaft stretched her wide open. Shinji paused in the middle of his initial thrust.

"Am I hurting you too badly?" he asked, "I can stop if you—,"

"No!" Rei gasped happily, "No, don't stop! You can never cause me enough pain for me to ask you to stop!"

"As my angel wishes," Shinji replied, satisfied. He resumed entering Rei's tightness, and soon, he was balls-deep.

Shinji let his cock rest a moment to allow Rei to feel his full size inside of her. Rei began to grind her hips up at Shinji. This signal let Shinji know that she wanted him to start thrusting in earnest. This Shinji did, with great enthusiasm. He began to pound into Rei's pussy, pulling most of his length out, and then ramming it firmly back into Rei's love-folds.

"Oh! Oh, Shinji!" Rei cried, her mind reeling with ecstasy, "I am… Oh…AAAHHHH!!"

Rei's second orgasm washed over her, nearly causing her to black out. She regained her senses and found Shinji still fucking her like mad.

"Sh-Shinji-kun," she whispered, "Let me ride on top of you. Please?"

"Whatever you want, Rei," Shinji replied, pulling his cock out of Rei's pussy. As soon as it was out, Rei felt strange.

_I feel so empty without my Shinji inside of me,_ she thought, _I must have him back within me. I enjoy the feeling of closeness that sexual contact creates. It is _most_ pleasant, indeed._

Rei pushed Shinji down onto his back and straddled his lap again. She quickly sank down onto his boner, feeling it re-enter her. Rei sighed happily as Shinji's cock filled her back up. Rei raised herself back up until only Shinji's mushroom shaped head was left within her, and then dropped back down, feeling the hard shaft impale her pussy. Rei began to bounce wildly on Shinji's cock, riding him like a prize racing horse.

_Rei's going wild,_ Shinji's mind thought wildly, _So am I. I…uh! Oh, god!_

"Rei! I'm cumming! I'm—GYAAAAHHHH!"

And cum Shinji did. With a loud growl of release, Shinji shot his load deeply into Rei's womb. Rei cried out happily as his warm essence filled her up. Her ecstasy pushed her over the brink once again, and she orgasmed for a third and final time. Then, after her spasms had subsided, she collapsed on top of Shinji, his softening cock still inside her.

As the two lovers lay there, their sweaty limbs entwining in the sheets, Shinji softly stroked Rei's hair and whispered:

"Rei-chan, can you get pregnant?"

"No, Shinji-kun," Rei answered, "I cannot. Because I am a clone, and not a pure human clone, I am sterile. I do not bleed."

Shinji looked confused at first, and then it dawned on him.

"Oh," he said, "You don't have a period."

"That is correct," Rei said, "Are you disappointed that I cannot bear you any children?"

"No," Shinji replied, "Not at all, my angel. If we want a child in the future, we can adopt one. Or two, or three, or however many you want to have."

Rei smiled. Shinji smiled in return, and then closed his eyes. Rei finally disengaged herself from Shinji and instead curled up against him, feeling the warmth of his skin against her own. Rei had one final thought before falling to sleep:

_We will never be alone again…_

As her thought reached conclusion, Rei closed her eyes; her deep, red eyes.

The End

A.N.: Well, readers, I did it again. I got bored enough that I went back through my files and re-read one of my old stories. When I read this one, some things jumped out at me that screamed "change me!" so, I did. Hope you enjoyed it. Please post a review.


End file.
